Curarme de ti
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Obito espera que las píldoras de Kushina sirvan, porque está enfermo de amor. Podía morir. "Obito dio media vuelta decidido a correr antes de admitir que estaba tomando un remedio inservible." / Viñeta ObiRin. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ashura Nako! Sararara. (?)


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **"Espero curarme de ti en unos días.**_

 _ **Debo dejar de fumarte, de beberte, de pensarte.**_

 _ **Es posible."**_

Jaime Sabines.

Se levantó de nuevo en medio de la madrugada. Su corazón latía a punto de reventarle el pecho. Bañado en sudor, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama. Intentó relajarse a pesar de todo, no quería despertar a Kakashi quien dormía al otro lado del pasillo. La tristeza volvió a apoderarse de su mente y trató de no llorar. Estaba muy enfermo, tanto que le daba miedo verla aunque fuese de lejos. Sin embargo, sabía que de momento no tenía de qué preocuparse, pues hacía tres días que Rin había salido de Konoha a una misión. No podría verla al menos en un mes.

—Es tiempo suficiente para olvidarla —murmuró recargando la frente en sus rodillas flexionadas.

Por la ventana, el frío aire se colaba y movía las cortinas. Decidió volver a dormir sin siquiera pensar en cerrarla.

…

—Medicina para enamorados —leyó incrédulo de un bote repleta de píldoras que Kushina le dio después de contarle sus problemas —. ¿Esto sirve?

—Es muy bueno para problemas amorosos. El corazón es muy frágil, Obito, hay que cuidarlo muchísimo.

Suspiró y apretó el bote, sintiendo ganas de soltarse a llorar. No quería olvidarla, sólo quería curarse. Quería aprender a mirar las flores sin arrancar ninguna, ni deshojarlas para descubrir si era correspondido. Quería resanar los flechazos de su alma para que no le doliera el respirar, ni el verla caminar las tardes de domingo con la luz ámbar iluminando sus pupilas. Ya no quería levantarse por las noches, sintiéndose desprotegido ante el desamor y la negación de sus propios sentimientos. Su corazón tenía clavado un aguijón que dolía y aliviaba con la misma intensidad ante las puñaladas de sus sonrisas. Ya no quería estar enamorado.

—¿Si tomo estas pastillas me sanaré?

Kushina no respondió, llevando su cabello hacia atrás de la oreja. Su sonrisa maternal y sus pupilas violetas le hicieron sonreír.

—Gracias.

Pasaron los días y Obito comenzó a dormir bien. La energía que tenía en todo el día era muestra de que estaba funcionando. Dejó de escuchar música para enamorados, de fantasear y leer poemas. La concentración en sus entrenamientos aumentó, dejándole algunos moretones a Kakashi, quien se sorprendía de que el tonto remedio de Kushina diera resultado. Hatake estaba escéptico.

—No puedes olvidar a Rin con píldoras, idiota. No creo que esté bien —dijo desconfiado vigilando a Naruto correr tras una mariposa—. Sé que te las dio Kushina-san pero dudo que esto sirva. Los sentimientos que tienes por ella los traes en el alma, Obito.

El joven no le respondió, un poco resentido con la deducción de Kakashi. Él tampoco entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba, pero estaba surtiendo efecto. Ya no pensaba tanto en ella. De no ser porque Bakakashi había sacado el tema, él no habría recordado a su compañera.

—Está funcionando —dijo sacando gotas para sus ojos.

Ninguno retomó el tema.

Una noche, despertó sobresaltado. Esta vez no había tenido ningún sueño sobre Rin, había tenido una pesadilla donde una mariposa gigante secuestraba a Naruto. Bajó a calentar leche y se sentó a la mesa, observando adormilado las compras que había hecho Kakashi para el resto de la semana. Se había mudado con él para no pagar demasiada renta, y al final había sido una buena decisión. Muchos creyeron que se matarían al vivir juntos, pero las reglas que había fijado Rin hicieron que su convivencia fuese más llevadera. Sonrió al recordarla dividiendo los quehaceres y regañando a ambos por no querer lavar el sanitario. Sintió la necesidad de llevarse a la boca otra pastilla, pero decidió ser fuerte para tomarla en el horario justo. Al frasco le quedaba poco menos de la mitad.

Los días pasaron y sin darse cuenta llegó el día en que Rin regresaría de misión. Como si fuese algún tipo de castigo divino, todos los síntomas regresaron. Las palpitaciones, el sudor, el aguijón se enterraba a paso lento en su corazón. Kakashi lo miraba con cierta diversión, con las palabras _«Te lo dije.»_ grabadas en sus pupilas. En la entrada de Konoha, Obito decidió echarse a la boca cuatro pastillas de golpe, sintiendo sus piernas echas gelatina.

Unas sombras se lograban divisar entre el follaje, asustado por su reacción, Obito dio media vuelta decidido a correr antes de admitir que estaba tomando un remedio inservible. Lo había sospechado cuando encontró a Minato y a Kushina hablando en el ramen, aunque no se habían referido de manera abierta hacia las píldoras — _son dulces, no te preocupes_ —.

—¿A dónde vas, Obito?

La voz de Rin le hizo voltear. Sus orbes hechizados se fijaron en su rostro sonrojado por el ejercicio. La joven caminó hacia él, y con fuerza lo abrazó.

—Te extrañé tanto…

Antes de que Obito pudiera responder, se desmayó. Después de todo, no se había curado.

* * *

Sara, preciosa. Hice una viñeta porque ya sabes que soy pésima para hacer Sarafics. Pero lo hago con todo mi kokoro porque eres tú, y te quiero porque eres mi amiga. No sé si conservé a Obito en su total IC, pero me hace ilusión darte esto, porque el ObiRin es real. Ojalá hayas entendido esta cosa. xD

Me basé en ese poema de Jaime Sabines para la historia (y también un poco en algo de OP). xD Yo estoy segura que Obito aceptaría tomar píldoras para olvidar, por más que sea una idea absurda, Kushina le dio dulces a modo de opio para que pudiese dormir mejor. Como ves, es un WI?, espero que te haya gustado, y si no, siéntete libre de decirlo. Que es importante saberlo.

A todos los demás lectores, gracias, recibiré sus reviews con mucha felicidad.


End file.
